My Living Nightmare
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: She was Kacey Barry she had already been through a lot in her life and was strong, she came to school with a Black Eye that was an 'one-off' but then more start appearing.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Time

This Fanfic is set after Kacey comes out as a boy and Carol starts abusing her.

My Living Nightmare

Chapter 1 – The First Time

Kacey's POV

I had just got home from school with Dynasty and Barry had come home first and by the sounds of it had already told mum that I was a boy, which was just great as she would be ten times worse.

'KACEY GET IN HERE'

I put my bag on the floor and went through to the living room, she had told Barry and Dynasty to go upstairs as she wanted to talk 'in private'.

'WHAT IS THIS CRAPPE I HAVE BEEN HEARING?'

I didn't respond she was dangerous in this mood I didn't want to upset her; she walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders before dragging me up the stairs.

She went in my room and ripped all my posters down and then put everything I own in a bag and took it to the loft, she then confiscated both my football and headphones.

She then went in Dynasty's room and grabbed some off her stuff and clothes and put it in MY room, all really girly stuff, make-up and hair things.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

That was when she punched me; she was a lot stronger than she looked as well

'THIS BOY CRAPPE FINISHES NOW YOU ARE A GIRL AND WILL ACT LIKE ONE'

She then walked out of the room my eye was REALLY throbbing but I couldn't worry about that right now.

My new friend Zoe send me a text 'How did your mum take it?'

I replied 'she has lost it' and then I got called to dinner, it was the most awkward situation I have ever been in, Dynasty was being supportive but we couldn't talk a lot at the table and Barry and mum stared at me shaking their heads the whole time.

I went to bed that night and my eye was still painful, sleeping in my room when it was like this was impossible I needed to see the poster of my beloved boys on my wall, I didn't blame mum she couldn't handle it right now and would calm down, if only I could have known.

The next morning I woke up and noticed instantly my black eye from when mum had punched me, it was really bad and very sore but I covered it up with my hair hoping it would cover it but when I went down Dynasty noticed.

'What happened to your eye?'

'Hit the ball in my face didn't I?'

She seemed to accept it so I grabbed a piece of toast and walked back upstairs to get changed where I found mum laying out the whole uniform (which NOONE wears) with tights a skirt and high heeled shoes, I couldn't help laughing, the was no way I was wearing THAT, I do have some dignity.

Seeing the look on my face she tossed the uniform in my arms, she was still angry and not be prepared for a fight I put it on as I didn't HAVE to get out the car.

When we arrived at school Dynasty got out and mum started grabbing and pulling me to get out it hurt quite a lot so in the end I gave up fighting.

I was walking into school keeping my head down when I heard a voice behind me

'Kacey wat the fuck are you wearing?'

It was Zoe 'clothes' she was smirking and trying not to laugh so I walked off

'Oh just leave me alone Zoe'

'I'm sorry Kace, it was just a shock seeing you like that that's all, did your clothes get mixed up with Dynasty's or something?'

'No mum wants me to be more 'girly'

'Oh well you don't look to bad'

'I want to look like Kacey'

'I miss the old Kacey too she is the best'

I lifted my head up to smile at her and she noticed my eye

'What happened to your eye?'

'Nothing' I tried desperately to cover my eye with my hair again but it made her more suspicious.

'Barry did this didn't he?'

'No he didn't it was mum but she was mad that's all'

'You're mum hits you?'

'No it is the first time; don't tell it was just an one off'

Zoe agreed not to tell as it was the first time but if I had known how it would get but I would have let her tell right there and then.


	2. Chapter 2 - Observing

Chapter 2 – Observing

Zoe's POV

I was waiting for Kace just inside the school gates as I knew she was upset at having to wear the uniform, I know the Barry's are never early so seeing them pull up 10 minutes before school starts was no shock.

I was waiting when the silver car that I knew to be the Barry's pulled up, Barry got out followed by Dynasty but just like yesterday Kace was refusing so her mum started dragging her out the car and I didn't like the way she was manhandling her, she got Kace out the car but she was still fighting and trying to run off so her mum grabbed her by the waist and started whispering something to her I couldn't hear, but it didn't stop her struggling and her mum got annoyed so thumped her at the side of her mouth and it started bleeding, but her mum wasn't bothered and drove off.

I ran forward to Kace where blood was now running down her chin

'Kacey, she just hit you'

'Yep I felt that alright' she then touched her chin and pulled her fingers away and saw the blood

'Oh that's not good' she walked to the bathroom and cleaned it with tissue and only a scab was left.

'You have to tell'

'Look I know you are concerned but it's fine things will calm down and then everything will be back to normal, well as normal as you get with my family'

I looked at her she looked bad, she had red eyes obviously from crying, her black eye was still very noticeable and now she had a scab on her lip but I knew I couldn't tell not now she had enough to deal with without having to go into care.

'Does she always manhandle you like that?'

'Yep think she got that of dad, he used to do that when he was angry'

I handed Kace a bag of clothes I had brought from home with my brothers clothes in she was grateful and coming out the cubicle looked HEAPS better.

'What was your mum whispering to you?'

'I better watch myself if I know what's good for me'

Seeing she was happy again at being herself and knowing she had football later on tonight I didn't tell, I couldn't spoil her happiness's.


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Serious

Chapter 3 – Getting Serious

Kacey's POV

I was scared, mum had lost it and was starting to abuse me properly and every few days I would turn up with new bruises but I did not know worse was too come.

It was such an small thing that sparked it off it was Saturday and mum had gone out shopping leaving me alone so I took the opportunity to watch footie and unfortunately shouted 'yeah goal' as she walked through the door.

Her eyes were daggers she walked over to me and picked me up by the collar she then smiled at me and ran her fake nail down from my forehead to my chin and that was not only painful but caused a HUGE scar.

She then grabbed me and threw me against a table and that was when I heard the snap and my arm in agony, she didn't help or take me hospital she just told me to go to my room I didn't dare complain.

Zoe's POV

On Monday like usual I waited for Kacey to arrive but when she arrived she was damaged, she had a HUGE scar on her face which was very deep and very long, it was red and bleeding and had definitely being done on purpose.

I put my arm round her and led her inside to question her but I couldn't help noticing she was holding her left arm as if she was in pain.

'What's wrong with your arm?'

I watched as tears spilled out her eyes 'I think it's broken'

I took it gently and told her to move it she couldn't without screaming in pain.

I took her to Mr Clarkson about to tell him everything but she said she had been in a fight with a local girl; she was lying for her mum.

He took her to the hospital, the scar needed stitches and her arm was broken in FOUR places, she needed a cast and she choose red of course, her brother and sister believed the story about the fight as they were Barry's it's what they did, if only they knew.

She didn't want to go home so I invited her to mine where we spend a good few hours just messing around until her mum came to collect her, we walked out the house and she grabbed her by her broken arm and dragged her to the car as Kace was moaning in pain that was when I knew her mum had caused this which is where her real abuse story began.


	4. Chapter 4 - On My Own

Chapter 4 – On My Own

Kacey's POV

I was in trouble now Zoe was the only one who knew about the abuse and was leaving for a BMX programme on the other side of the country.

My arm was very painful and so was my face, mum hadn't touched me since I broke my arm but that is because I think she thinks people will get suspicious if I get bruises whilst having broken bones.

It was Saturday and I was around at Zoe's as she was getting ready to leave, I couldn't help crying when I said bye to her.

'If your mum loses it, call me'

I hugged her and she left, but with Zoe gone things would get a lot worse and this time I was on my own.

I was ok until 3 weeks later when I got the cast off, mum was angry because I was point blank refusing to wear makeup, so she punched me and one of my teeth flew out, the pain was unbearable, and then things took a dramatic turn.

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen having a hot chocolate when mum came in and started making a coffee, I didn't say anything as I always seemed to annoy her nowadays, so when she came and sat next to me it was more than a bit of a shock.

I smiled at her weakly hoping the good moment will continue when she hurt me, I had my hand resting on the table and she took her spoon out her coffee and placed in on my hand and burned me, I screamed and when she took away the spoon a blistering red mark was there.

The next day at school, my hand was throbbing the skin was flaky and peeling but I didn't dare go to the nurse, my nails were also very painful, mum had forced fake nails on me and when I was in my room I couldn't stand having them on so them being glued down was torture, I ended up biting them off along with half my real nails, I knew mum had done it on purpose as she loved to see me suffer.

I know I am a boy but I never thought that would stop mum loving me and definitely not stop with the abuse but she was getting clever she did it where it wasn't noticeable now and also made sure to never do it when Barry and Dynasty were in the room.

I did wear the uniform now as it was one less thing for her too hurt me for though I didn't enjoy wearing I stupidly thought if I obeyed her things would get better but how very wrong I was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Forever Scarred

Chapter 5 – Forever Scarred

Kacey's POV

I was currently sitting in my room holding my mouth which mum had punched and is bleeding, when Zoe rang me, I had to pretend to be ok but because of my lip I couldn't speak properly.

'Hey are you chewing a sweet?'

'Erm yer of course'

We had a conversation for ages and I told her about the new development with mum she said she wish she could be there to help me and I wish she was as soon I would be scarred forever.

I didn't even know she was doing it as at the time I was asleep it was only when I woke up doubled over in pain I saw her doing it, she had lifted up my top and poured boiling water onto my stomach before leaving.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

Dynasty and Barry both heard me and came running in, I said I didn't know what had happened but they were more concerned with getting me to casualty.

When I got there the burn was peeling of my skin, and they said I would eventually need skin grafts, mum was pretending to be really concerned it made me feel sick.

I went home and took some of the medication that the hospital had given me; it was so painful especially as my clothes kept rubbing against it.

I had eventually told everyone a lie saying I had gone downstairs for a coffee and spilled it on myself whilst trying to drink it in bed.

Dynasty comforted me all the whole night and Barry who had finally started to accept me was being a sweetheart, as he kept getting me anything I needed.

The next day at school they were both like my armour as they wouldn't let anyone near me that was when I knew I could never tell my siblings who had really caused this pain.

Mum was still beating me up and I was in trouble she had told my dad who is in prison for armed robbery and he said when he gets out he will 'have me'.

Mum had started to burn me regularly short sleeves were no longer an option as burns were all up my arms, I had stopped acting so boyish at home so I think mum just doesn't like me.

Mr Clarkson was starting to get suspicious he kept asking why I always seemed to have bruises and I always said the same thing. Clumsy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Defensive

This chapter is for my friend Rebecca as we were having a laughing fit on our free at college whilst writing it, and laughing at the 'call my name' bit as we are teenagers, it was a very eventful free LOL. Remember Bex you can always 'talk to me'.

Chapter 6 – Defensive

Kacey's POV

I was getting changed to play football, and I noticed the huge bruises all down my legs, as I couldn't hide them in shorts but luckily we were allowed to wear long trousers as it was freezing out.

I had marks on my face as my mum had lost it and scratched me again along with a new black eye which I got when she hit me with a cricket bat.

I was starting to get very defensive whenever anyone asked about the marks I would shout at them then walk off. Also if someone tried to touch me I would flinch and start crying at them to 'leave me alone'.

I was back in the PRU as my grades had slipped so much and I had lost all my confidence and found it hard to talk to people, and I was just about to get ready to leave the class when I heard someone say my name.

I turned around and Miss Boston was looking at me her blue eyes filled with concern, she told me to sit down, I took a seat opposite her desk and she sat next to me.

She started talking to me but I had blocked out until she said

'Is someone hitting you?'

I looked at her she looked like she actually cared and if I told her maybe she would help me

'No can I go play football now'

She then put her hand on my shoulder and said 'you can talk to me'

I smiled at her and walked out the room, and then went to lunch where I found Dynasty and Barry who were fighting AGAIN.

'You look tired, munch'

I didn't reply and just kept picking at my food.

Nikki's POV

I Was 100% sure that Kacey was being abused so as Tom was her pastoral care mentor I went and expressed my concerns.

'I think you might be right whenever I ask her about the bruises she always gets very defensive'

'I will go speak to Carol today'

'No I will go she might answer better to me'

He agreed and I got in my car and drove to the Barry's house it was a huge white house with a well kept lawn, I got out the car and locked it and walked up the path to the house then knocked on the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pay Back

Chapter 7 – Pay Back

Nikki's POV

I knocked on the door and waited for Carol to answer it, and she did five minutes later, she saw it was me and rolled her eyes at me.

'What me kids done now?'

'Nothing, we are actually concerned for Kacey's wellbeing'

She didn't say anything as she was probably trying to think of an excuse

'Can I come in and talk to you?'

'I'm busy' she said and the tried to slam the door but I put my foot in between the door

'Either you talk to me or the police'

She stared at me for a minute and then stood aside to let me in

She led me into a sitting room, which was a very spacious room and told me to take a seat on one of the blue coloured sofas, she then went to the kitchen to make a coffee, but came back with just one for herself, call me weird for expecting one.

She sat down and I got right to the point I didn't want to talk to the likes of Carol Barry for longer than necessary.

'Kacey has been coming to school with a lot of injures, black eyes, bruises, broken arm, have you any idea how she got them?'

She looked up at me smirking 'She is clumsy and is forever tripping over things'

'Well she isn't clumsy at school'

'I haven't noticed anything'

I looked at her even a mother like her must notice if her child always seems to be injured.

'What you haven't noticed how she always seems to have bruises?'

She looked at me rolling her eyes as if she couldn't care less and I don't think she could.

'Kacey appears very scared and shows all the signs of being abused'

'Who would do that then?'

I had to think about this, Dynasty would never hit Kacey as she was the only one that had always accepted her, Barry could but he accepted her now too plus I don't think he would ever physically hurt his sister even though he did attack her, their father Neil Barry was in prison for armed robbery so it obviously couldn't be him that left one person. Carol.

'I have an idea it's you'

'Look I don't know where that crappe is coming from but it isn't true'

'It can only be you and anyway she has too many unexplained injuries for them to be an accident, like the burns'

'Look that burn on her stomach was an accident alright she spilled coffee on herself'

Burn on her stomach? Carol had just blown her cover as she was the only one that knew about this mysterious injury.

'So it is you then as I never mentioned burns on her stomach'

She nearly choked on her drink and then stood up to try and run out the door but I stood in front of it blocking her way

'Move it or I won't be responsible for my actions'

'Try me'

She punched me in the face and I grabbed her hair and started pulling it before slapping her, we were scraping now, thank god I had been in the army anywise I would be no match for her she was strong, she scratched me and I thumped her when suddenly Tom walked in out of nowhere and broke it up.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?'

'Tom what you doing here?'

'I came to see if everything was going ok and it is a good thing I did'

We both looked a right sight I had a bloody nose as well an scratch mark on my face, her lip was bleeding and she had bruises on her face.

Tom shook his head at me then took me to my car and said he would meet me at school when he arrived he sat in my car and started to question me

'It's definitely Carol that woman is an animal'

I got out the car and as it was still lunch I decided to go do some marking in the PRU and when I walked in was shocked to see Kacey who was crying but as soon as she saw me she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

'I'm not crying'

I walked over and sat opposite her; she had red puffy eyes from crying and was staring at the floor.

'Its fine darling'

She broke down and sobbed her heart out I held her in my arms as she broke down

She looked at my face then and looked confused

'Miss what happened?'

'Just went to visit your mum nothing to worry about'

She shot up as if she had been struck by lightening

'You did what?'

'It's ok Kacey we know about the abuse'

'YOU IDIOT YOU JUST MADE EVERYTHING WORSE'

'Look we are going to help you, I promise you will still see your siblings'

I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP AND I WANT TO LIVE WITH MY BRO AND SIS NOT SEE THEM ONCE A MONTH FOR AN HOUR'

She walked toward the door and stormed out and slammed it after her, I would get Tom to talk to her instead he is the only one who knows the real Kacey Barry inside out.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dad

Chapter 8 – Dad

Nikki had told me what had happened with her and Kacey and asked if I would talk to her, which I happily agreed to do.

After another football training with her covered in bruises and trying to hide the fact I asked to talk to her.

'Kace, can I have a word'

She walked over and I led us to the bench outside the school and started talking to her

'Miss Boston told me what happened'

'Well she shouldn't have intervened'

'She is just trying to help as am I, so has your mum ever hit you?'

She looked at me her green eyes were dark, she was in pain

She nodded as tears ran down her face

'Since I came out she can't accept it she caused all the injures'

I looked at her 'Like the burns on your stomach?'

She shot her head around as no one was supposed to know and slightly nodded and then slowly lifted up her top.

She had a huge burn on her stomach, it was red and blistering, I had a funny feeling inside me like I did when Josh was ill, a maternal instinct, I couldn't deny I loved Kacey as a daughter.

She pulled her top down and started crying, I gently took hold of her in my arms, with one hand on her shoulder and other on her back and like I used to do with Chlo and Mika I rubbed reassuring circles on her back.

Kacey's POV

He was being so nice, and he was so gentle and loving, Tom which he allowed us to call him whilst training was the one person in this world I can talk to about anything and trust to make it better again.

I told him everything that had happened since I came out every gruesome detail and he never once let go of me.

'Do you mind sir about me being Trans?'

'Of course not, you are still the same person the one we all love, anyway my son Josh is gay'

'You have a son? Does he go here?'

'No he decided to leave school and is working at a call centre in Manchester'

'And you don't hate him for it'

'No as long as he is happy that's all that matters'

Why could my family not have his views? Why did we have expectations of us?'

He said he would sort something out and make sure I was never hurt again

'Tom, you have always being like a dad to me'

His eyes filled with tears and he kissed me on the forehead, and I knew everything would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Worse Pain

Chapter 9 – The Worse Pain

Kacey's POV

Tom was angry he had called social services after I had disclosed to him my abuse but they said they wouldn't just take me into care and would have to do an assessment first but when they had done it mum acted like an angel and they said I was just causing trouble and not at any risk of danger or harm, which meant I was still at home and mum was angrier than ever, Tom was currently going through the courts so I could go live with him but it was a lengthy process.

I couldn't stay in the house as it wasn't safe so I went out early and got home late and I always went to Tom's which was a new experience for me as he was nothing like my dad and I loved him especially as he would always comfort me and heal my injures but going out only prolonged what would happen.

She loved finding new ways to torture me and was very sneaky when doing it, like when Dynasty was going to a party on Saturday she was straightening her hair and left the straightens on the table as she did her make up as she wasn't looking mum grabbed them and burned me with them, I thought this physical abuse was as worse as it would get but I never dreamed in a million years what would happen.

XXXX

Both Barry and Dynasty were out and I was just watching telly when she called me and because I didn't want to upset her I went to see her straight away.

She took hold of my arm and I immediately covered my head to protect myself but she dragged me outside and took me to the car before driving away.

I didn't dare ask where she was going as if I talked whatever was going to happen would be made ten times worse.

She stopped outside a nightclub the kind she uses to bring Dynasty to do her pole dancing, and I was immediately curious why we were here?

She dragged me inside and started talking to a creepy looking old man and he said he would let us through and let us know when the first 'client' has arrived. Maybe it's just me being stupid but I didn't get what they meant until it was too late.

Mum took me into a bedroom, it was a gloomy dark place, and the was a double bed in it and nothing else, mum told me to 'prepare myself' and then walked out the room where 10 minutes later a man walked in.

He was in his mid thirties and had dusty brown hair and blue eyes he walked toward me and started flirting with me so I slapped him round the face but it strangely seemed to make him happy.

He walked toward me and then grabbed me by the arm before throwing me on the bed, he then got on top of me and start kissing me which made me feel sick as I have realized recently that as well as being a boy I fancy girls, so a guy kissing me was disgusting.

He started kissing me forcefully and then touching me which did not feel right and then he started to undress me, he was heavy on top of me I couldn't get him off, he started to get undressed himself and then got back on me, I thought this was just a joke mum had set up to get me worried and scare me so because I wasn't expecting it the pain was unbearable.

He had put himself inside me which when you are really a boy inside is bad enough but the pain was beyond anything I had ever experienced it was a sharp searing like pain and him not exactly being gentle didn't help.

After a few minutes he stood up got dressed, threw money at me then left, I was in agony and the worse thing was I was bleeding, the tears spilled down my face and my whole body was throbbing, but before I could go another man entered and hurt me too.

Six more entered that night I was beat by them too whenever I fussed and when mum came to get me at the end of the night, I couldn't walk without kneeling over in agony, we got home and she smirked at me knowing how much pain she had caused I went to my room and cried for hours, and after cleaning myself up I got into bed though it was early, the pain was still unbearable and it would never end and she had a new way to hurt me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Giving Up

Chapter 10 – Giving Up

Kacey's POV

I didn't dare tell everything what was happening every Saturday night as they would think I am dirty and a slut, I was starting to emotionally fall apart and my body was damaged.

My face was fine I never got attacked there anymore as mum had realized it made people suspicious, my ribs were aching from the guys throwing me on the bed forcefully and I think they had broke them but would not dare say anything. I kept bleeding as the guys were really forceful but as it was my fault I was in this situation I didn't tell anyone.

I was falling apart I didn't even enjoy football anymore as that was what started my troubles, and had told Tom I was leaving the team seeing I was upset he didn't object thinking I would come around but I hated it after what it has made me go through.

I had started to lash out at people and was starting to get the rep of Barry, I was giving up on everything, I was back in the PRU and not improving and I hated everything and everyone, I did nothing all day just sat in my room hiding waiting for my pain to end.

XXXX

On Monday I walked through the door to school and got the shock of my life when I saw a familiar face standing there, the black hair with the purple streak and still pretty, ZOE.

She spotted me and ran up to me and hugged me, I was so happy everything would be ok if she was back I had REALLY missed her.

Zoe's POV

I hadn't told Kacey I was coming back as I wanted to surprise her but she was in a bad way and compared to last time I saw her she was damaged.

Her hair was greasy and unkempt, her amazing aquamarine eyes were cold as if she had nothing left to live for and red and sore as she had been permanently crying, she was in a light blue tracksuit which looked as if she had been wearing it for ages as it was stained and she never made eye contact but looked at the floor.

Class was starting in a few minutes but I took us to a cafe we like on the outskirts of town to talk, she needed help.

'Why haven't you been answering your phone I have been super worried?'

She had not said anything yet but she replied 'Cause I had it took of me didn't I?'

Her voice was cold and lifeless as if she was a zombie

'How bad have things got? I can tell you are in a bad way?'

She didn't respond and just continued to look down I was scared she was angry at me for leaving her so I took her hand and her sleeve rolled up slightly and I noticed the scars.

'Kacey did you do this?'

'Why does it matter if I did or not everyone hurts ne anyway'

I looked at her what had happened to our Kace, lively, cheeky, funny and full of life who was this shell of a girl in her place? It broke my heart and I had to wipe the tears away from my face.

'What has happened between you and you're mum'

She looked right at me and lifted her top showing me her burn I couldn't help covering my eyes my Kacey was hurt and it was my fault for leaving.


	11. Chapter 11 - Life Changing

Chapter 11 – Life Changing

Kacey's POV

I was sat in the bathroom at school and waiting for the result, I was tapping my foot and praying to god it wasn't true, after a few minutes I lifted up the white stick in my hands and looked at the one worded result.

_Pregnant _

I broke down crying, my abusers never used conception so I probably should have expected it but I was in denial it couldn't happen to me.

I got up and walked out thinking what the hell I was going to do, I was only 15 and I was really a boy but either way my life had changed, I couldn't have an abortion I thought it was cruel.

At lunch Zoe could see something was wrong so I told her what I had found out and when she asked about the father I said I had a one night stand I was too ashamed to admit the truth.

'I thought you were a boy?'

'I am it confirmed it for me'

She promised not to tell anyone not yet but it turns out she didn't have to as social services finally let me go live with Tom, I eventually told him and my brother and sister of my situation they were not happy but promised to support me.

I didn't tell them about the abuse as I figured as I was no longer living with mum it did not matter but they found out when they found pages I had screwed up from my diary, Tom wasn't angry in fact he was lovely saying it wasn't my fault, I went to get checked out at the doctors and found everything was fine but because I was pregnant Tom says it will be easier to sue them.

Tom went round to mum's and punched her in the face it was awesome and I knew she deserved it, but I now had a problem to sort out but it looks as if I won't have a choice.


	12. Chapter 12 - Murder

Chapter 12 – Murder

Kacey's POV

The sickness was starting so Tom agreed to let me stay of for the morning and I was tucked under the covers watching telly when I heard a door opening and lifting my head I was shocked to see mum walk through the door.

'Mum what are you doing here?'

'HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM ABOUT THE NIGHTS?'

'I didn't they found my diary'

'My babies won't talk to me do you know what that is like'

I stood up to get her outside, I knew what she was capable of and I was scared

'Mum get out before I call the police'

She stepped closer to me and I ran upstairs to hide from her but when I got to the top she trapped me so I ran to get the phone from my room, I got it but she started to pull it out my hands whilst I was stood at the edge of the stairs and as I was refusing to give it to her she pushed me down the stairs.

I felt myself starting to fall and I tried to grab the banister but missed it and I tumbled down the stairs and when I landed at the bottom I immediately felt in agony.

Mum ran down and tried to pull me up but the pain was getting worse, it was unlike one I had ever had before and it wasn't stopping, I put my hand to my stomach and knew I was in trouble when I saw blood, mum saw it to and ran way.

I mangered to crawl to the sitting room and grab my mobile and I rang the first number I saw without looking who it was.

'Hello, the name's Barry, Barry Barry'

'Baz'

'Kace, are you ok you sound upset'

'It's the baby' I screamed then I couldn't help it the pain was overwhelming

'Right its fine I'm coming'

Barry arrived 10 mins later along with Tom and Dynasty and they all immediately looked worried, Baz looked terrified.

He was very supportive though encouraging me to breath and then when the paramedics arrived he refused to let me go alone even though it meant having a fight with the paramedics.

They took me to the hospital and told me I was in labour and losing the baby, I cried I had started to come around to the idea but it looked as if mum would ruin everything in my life.

It broke Barry he was sat on a chair next to me holding my hand with his head in his hands I had NEVER seen him like this before.

When Dyn and Tom arrived I told them everything and they started to cry to especially when I told them how this had come about.

As soon as I had finished saying what had happened Barry got up and walked out, not able to bear it as mum had gone too far this time, she murdered my baby.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hurting My Baby

This bit was missed out the Fanfic yesterday as I thought it would be cool if Baz had a memory of it xx

Chapter 13 – Hurting My Baby

Barry's POV

I was outside the hospital leaning against the wall trying to hold myself together, HOW COULD MUM DO THAT?

_Flashback_

Kacey was in labour and because of this they couldn't stop the contractions and she had to give birth, knowing the baby would be dead.

She was obviously in pain but I stayed with her the whole time there was no way I was leaving my baby by herself.

When the baby came out it was not a magical moment like it usually is as there was no crying, just silence.

The doctors and nurses went to do the checks on the baby before handing her to Kace for the first and last time wrapped in a white blanket.

The doctors said the baby was a girl and looking into the face of my niece, she was the most precious, most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, she looked like an angel from heaven; Kacey was crying at her loss and let me hold her.

I fell apart looking at the niece I will never know; would she have liked football like her mother? Would she have been a scientist, or a multimillionaire, we would never know.

After Tom and Dyns had held her they took her away as Kacey was screaming for her baby, but her life had already ended, and it wasn't fair.

Kacey named her 'Daniella Abby Barry' and having to put that on her death certificate was upsetting, but when she told me how this had happened I couldn't help walking out mum had to learn a lesson.

_End of Flashback_

I got a taxi back to our house and walked up the path I knew so well, I had never felt like this before, I loved causing trouble and annoying people, but now I just wanted to look after my niece and be the best uncle possible.

I didn't knock on the door instead I climbed up the tree to my bedroom window like normal (how I always snuck out) and climbed into my bedroom, then made my way downstairs, where I found mum lying on the sofa watching 'coronation street' without a care in the world.

I walked in and she said hi to me so casual as if nothing at happened but I had never in my entire life being so angry.

'My niece, your granddaughter is dead'

She snorted 'she can have another, plus she is too young to have a baby'

I wouldn't mind if she hadn't of caused it

I walked up to her and grabbed her and held her against the wall

'If you come near, me or my girls again, if you so much as look at us, I will kill you and that's a promise, do you understand?'

She looked shocked at my outburst I was a mummy's boy and always did as she said, I let go of her and then slapped her round the face and her lip started bleeding.

'That's from Daniella'

I then walked up the stairs and put both mine and Dyns things in a bag and left slamming the door behind me, I went back to the hospital where I found Kacey sleeping.

Seeing I looked worried Dyns said 'she will be fine Baz she has had a hard time'

I asked Tom if he was ok to stay with her and after we had both kissed her on the forehead we left and went to the schoolhouse, I couldn't sleep that night I thought of the tiny little face looking at me and cried myself to sleep for the first time since dad had gone.


	14. Chapter 14 - Zombies

Chapter 14 – Zombies

Kacey's POV

It was Monday and I was back at school, in the playground I spotted Zoe a mile of, and she already looked sad after I had told her by text.

'Kace'

She put her arms out and I fell into them, she rocked me as my body shook, Zoe was an amazing friend.

'I want my baby'

She rubbed my arm then put her arm around me and went inside

'That baby would of being the most loved child on this planet'

I nodded slowly, it was true, even Barry would have been amazing I had never seen him like that before, so gentle and loving and so... happy.

'I never thought mum could be so evil'

'I can, would expect anything from her'

'I am going to fight this time for my daughter'

'Wat did she look like?'

'She was beautiful and tiny, so perfect and precious, look I mangered to get a picture'

She showed me the picture; the baby was 'sleeping', but was so gorgeous in every way just like her amazing mother.

Barry walked up to us he looked miserable, sure Barry was usually angry but he looked so depressed it broke my heart.

'You ok sis?'

His eyes were red, all I seemed to see him do these days were cry and he was always the strong one.

Miss Boston came to see if we were alright and though I smiled at her and nodded I was dying inside.

Zoe's POV

The Barry family were 'tough' but right now they were all zombie's, Dynasty came to school wearing 'normal clothes' and no makeup, Barry was broken and Kacey was just in shock.

No-one could ever made what happened better sure Carol has been arrested for child abuse and causing murder but that is not justice for little Daniella Barry.

Kacey though is not being abused anymore and with her parents in jail nothing could happen... right?


	15. Chapter 15 - Robbie Barry

Chapter 15 – Robbie Barry

Dynasty's POV

Kacey was down in theatre officially become Robbie, and we haven't seen her/him so happy since even before the baby incident, Tom, Baz, Zoe and I were all sat in the waiting room to find out how it went.

It was a long procedure obviously and Barry was nervous, he had accepted him now but wasn't sure how he would take to his little brother, as he ALWAYS looked after Kacey.

Two hours later we were stood by Robbie's bedside, he was still asleep, but the surgeon said it had been an success and had gone brilliantly, we were all talking facing away from him when a deep Scouse accent we all knew so well said

'HEY YOU TALKING ABOUT ME ALREADY?'

Robbie's POV

I tried to sit up but it was very painful, my siblings said it had worked so I really was a boy now, and am now known as Robbie.

I had always wanted to be like this and I already felt a lot more 'right' than I had ever done before.

I was so tired so grabbed my phone to look at the time, clicking the button my wallpaper of Daniella came on, nothing will change that I am still her mother and I love her too bits.

I always hated hospitals as they always seem to bring about badness but lying here right now I had never felt better.

Barry walked toward me and sat on the chair next to me

'So Robbie, now when you beat me at football I won't feel embarrassed'

'Don't worry I will find other ways to embarrass you'

He rolled his eyes then hugged me, I was so glad he had come around to me being a boy I could never have done it without him.

Dynasty folded her arms angrily

'Now who will I force make-up on?'

I smirked, not that she had ever mangered to do it, she hugged me too, Dyns had always accepted me and I loved her for that.

Tom was next he hugged me, I loved Tom's hugs they always made you feel so safe

'Well Josh always wanted a little brother'

I smiled, I and Josh had always got on but I knew being an only child was lonely for him.

Tom had to get them back to the schoolhouse but didn't want to leave me alone but agreed when Zoe said she would stay.

I have always fancied Zoe since day one but I felt awkward kissing a girl as a girl when I was a boy, but now I was I could have her.

She sat in Barry's seat and took my hand, my brother always said to follow your instinct and though I was in the middle of a hospital I kissed her full on the lips.

Zoe's POV

HE KISSED ME! I never expected that but I am not complaining, I had always found him highly attractive but dating him as Kacey just seemed to weird to me, I deepened the kiss and both of us were obviously new to this but at least we could be bad together.

'Sorry couldn't help myself'

'I aren't complaining'

He started hissing then as he was in pain, and was sleepy and it wasn't fair to keep him awake for my sake.

I stroked his forehead and planted a kiss there

'Go to sleep I am here, Mr Robbie Barry, I Promise.


	16. Chapter 16 - Dyslexia

This Chapter is for one of my long term friends on fanfiction, elliesimpson, who is addicted to Nikki A.K.A Heather Peace and has helped me a lot in my writing.

Chapter 16 – Dyslexia

Robbie's POV

I was struggling with my work it all seemed to jumble up especially numbers and letters and my writing was really bad so Tom said he was going to put me in to do an assessment with Miss Boston.

It was lunch and I made my way to the PRU classroom and knocked on the door she told me to enter straight away which I did, she was sat at her desk and when I entered she smiled at me.

'Hi, Kacey, sorry Robbie'

I smirked people kept doing that and though you would think it annoys me I find it quite amusing.

She asked me how I was feeling after the op and if the was anything I needed to talk about and then walked to her desk and grabbed a test paper.

The test would have both English and Maths questions so they could access which areas I struggle with, she handed it to me and said I have an hour and a half, I turned the first page over and it said to write an essay about something you love so I picked football, but turning over it was just a jumble of numbers.

It was hurting my head to look at them but I still tried to answer the questions and before I knew it my time was up and she went to mark it.

After about twenty minutes she came back to my desk and told me the results

'You definitely struggle with maths'

'So I am thick then?'

'No of course not you have dyslexia'

'What's that?'

'It means your brain struggled to understand numbers, but now we know we can help you by giving you extra time in exams and support'

I smiled at her and she started talking to me about dyslexia, she also said she was always a friend if I needed her.

I smiled and walked out the room, thinking I might take her up on the offer.


	17. Chapter 17 - Still Not Healed

Chapter 17 – Still Not Healed

Nikki's POV

I was teaching in class and told the students to write about a time when they felt scared or unhappy in a situation and what they did about it. Robbie was in the class at the moment as he was behind on his English and as soon as I said what I wanted them to write I could see him die a little inside.

I waited till after the lesson and after he made no attempt to move I approached him

'Robbie?'

He jumped and then turned around looking confused 'oh is it break already sorry didn't realize'

He made an attempt to move but I grabbed his arm gently and told him to wait

'Is everything ok Robbie, I saw you blank out then?'

He looked down on the floor and when he looked back up there were tears in his eyes.

'I was just thinking about my baby, should have been due next week'

My heart broke this poor child was only fifteen and had already had a horrible life, his dad in jail for armed robbery, his mum in jail for abusing him and murdering his baby plus him being trans does not exactly help but all I could do was comfort him.

As he cried I held him as he screamed for his baby

Zoe's POV

I was waiting for Robbie outside the PRU classroom everyone else had already come out but Jade said Boston had wanted to talk to him.

Finally 10 minutes later he came out and had obviously being crying so I took us to a spot at the back of the school where no-one goes to question him as it killed me seeing him like this.

We were officially dating now, we have only got as far as kissing but I knew I loved him, and luckily he would open up to me.

"I miss Daniella; she should've been born next week"

He didn't have to continue, everyone thought he was better but it is at moments like this when he falls apart, but I knew exactly what to do.

I took us out of the school and too the park, then from then we went behind the church to the graveyard where Daniella's plaque was we walked to the second row we knew so well and found it the stone said.

'Daniella Abby Barry' 2nd March 2010-2nd March 2010

'A beautiful angel who was robbed of a chance to live'

Robbie was kneeling beside it, blowing kisses to his beloved daughter, and like he always did he talked to her.

'Hey angel, mummy's here again, we should have all just be getting ready to meet you, see you smile at us, and hear your first cry. He stroked the stone and I put my arm round him as it was time to leave but before he did he says the same thing he always did 'Mummy loves you, I don't regret you at all you are the best thing that ever happened in my life' he blew kisses and we walked back to school.


	18. Chapter 18 - Visiting

Chapter 18 – Visiting

Robbie's POV

Mum had wrote to us Barry's asking if we would go visit her it was a bloody cheek after what she put me through but I wanted her to tell me to my face why she did what she did so I agreed.

The three of us made our way to the prison, Barry as the oldest was in the middle as the protective big brother, with Dynasty on his left and me on his right, he had his arms around both of us as we entered the prison.

We walked inside and asked for our mum and they told us to take a seat, I was nervous and biting my nails, but Barry said if there is any sign of trouble we will leave.

They led us to the visiting room and we sat down just as mum walked out, she was smirking at us as if she had gone her own way which she had.

She walked up to us screaming 'my babies' and then tried to hug both Baz and Dyns but they were not having it especially as she hadn't come near me.

She started talking about what prison life was like and how her and dad were not allowed to see each other in case they come up with crime's together, but I wanted to know why so I interrupted her.

"Just tell me why you hurt me like you did?"

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Robbie, it's me Kacey I decided to go full"

She gave me a disgusted look then went back to talking to my siblings without answering my question. But Barry wasn't having it.

'Oi he asked you a question'

Mum loved to stick the knife in so she said 'how is your daughter then?'

I had never felt so angry in my life, I stood up ready for the kill but Barry held me back.

'Don't even go there mum'

She just continued to smirk at us she was total blocking me out as if she had rejected me even though I didn't expect miracles it still hurt.

She wouldn't even look at me and I tried not to let it get to me but I could feel myself starting to lose it especially when she said 'it should be you that is in her it's your fault your stupid baby died'

I started to bawl then I couldn't help it Dynasty put her arm around me and led me outside the prison; Barry followed us outside as mum screamed for us to come back.

Zoe met us at school and I cried and I really believed it was my fault, mum had mangered to break me again but my family and my girlfriend will help me through anything, little did I know my story was not over.


	19. Chapter 19 - More Trouble

OMG Brogan Ellis tweeted me TWICE today (6/3/2013) , I starting crying I was that happy, the first time I was having lunch at college and started choking I was so shocked LOL, I am so happy xxx

Chapter 19 – More Trouble

Robbie's POV

Things were going well after visiting my parents, Zo and me were getting closer and my brother and sister were still there for me, I was still living with Tom which I loved and I didn't think anything could ruin these happy moments.

I should have known something would have eventually as that is how my life is, it's great one minute but then something happens to ruin that, on this particularly day I was in the park as I was practising my shots as Zoe was buying ice creams when I heard a rusting sound from behind the bushes.

I didn't even have time to think before I heard the gunshot and a searing pain in my chest the next thing I remember hearing was screaming and then Zoe was kneeled beside me holding my hand calling an ambulance then I blacked out.

Zoe's POV

I don't know how this had happened he was fine when I left to go get us ice creams and then I came back and I found him on the floor with his chest bleeding, waiting for the ambulance was the hardest thing I have ever done and it felt like they had took forever.

When they arrived they started to ask me loads of questions and then put him on a stretcher and took him into the ambulance, I know the rule about only family going with them so I told a little white lie.

'I'm his sister'

They seemed to accept it and while we were in the ambulance I texted Tom, Dyns and Baz and let them know what had happened and which hospital they were taking us too.

We arrived outside the hospital and they took him inside but said I had to wait in the waiting room, Dyns and Barry along with Tom arrived soon after and I told them Robbie had been shot.

We did not know who had done it though as Robbie was turned around at the time and didn't get to catch the shooter but it looked as if the was a culprit, as looking at the news website we found that a prisoner had escaped from jail, a prisoner that happened to know Robbie when he was Kacey very well, Neil Barry.


	20. Chapter 20 - Danger

Chapter 20 – Danger

Barry's POV

Robbie was in real danger either way you looked at it as we are sure dad shot him but we have no idea where he is, so dad is angry and on the lose... armed.

Robbie had to have an emergency operation as he lost so much blood but it went well and he was starting to recover, he was currently sleeping all the time as the pain killers he is on are very strong.

Tom was brilliant after showing him pictures of dad and giving him a full description he went out and looked everywhere for him, but no such luck he had disappeared and we had no idea where he was.

It was horrible seeing Robbie struggling to walk, he limped when he tried and was very slow and he was getting annoyed at not being able to do everything himself and needing help as he has a lot of pride.

The hospital said that Rob's was well enough to go home but we knew as soon as he walked out that door he would be in danger, but we didn't realize he could be in just as much in the hospital.

Robbie was sleeping once again and we were all getting ready to leave as visiting times were over when in ran the very person we were looking for, dad.

He ran up to Robbie and tried to attack him but Tom wouldn't let him near him

'Keep your filthy hands of my son'

Dad looked into his eyes in a threatening way and then pulled a gun out of his pocket, Tom started backing away and told us to take Robbie and run.

We ran outside the ward but Rob's was refusing to leave Tom with him and was fussing, but luckily for us the police arrived then, dad did put up a fight but he forgot they deal with his kind every day, outside he might be the tough guy but to them he was no match.

They led him out the hospital and said he would be locked up for a long time, if only we had known that even school wasn't safe anymore.


	21. Chapter 21 - Being Cured

I have been rewatching waterloo road from the beginning and this chapter is based on series 2 when Jerry Preston tries to take over the school and tries to 'cure Robbie'. I recently just got 50 reviews thanks so much luv you all x I got another tweet of Brogan today she is truly amazing xxxx

Chapter 21 – Being 'Cured'

Tom's POV

If this Preston guy was buying our school we didn't have a hope in hell but I couldn't stand him he can't work at a school like Waterloo Road as his views are a little 'outdated'.

I had taken him on a tour of the school and he had asked about my life so I said I had fostered a troubled student and that's when he let his views heard.

'Why are they troubled? He asked in his deep Texas accent

'He has a dysfunctional family and him having gender issues doesn't help'

'Gender issues?'

'Yeah Robbie used to be Kacey'

'And you let this happen you didn't knock it out of it'

'Robbie is not an it they are an he and if it makes him happen that is all that matters'

He walked away then saying something about changes in the school

Robbie's POV

It was my first day back and school had changed, everyone wore necklaces with crosses on and went to prayer meetings.

This made me laugh I don't think my family even knows what a church is and I didn't have the same first lesson as Zoe, she had a tutor and I had a free so I went in the corridor to practise my shots, no one ever bothers me there.

I was playing football when a weird man I had never seen before walked past not looking happy

'No football in the hall'

'Soz' I smirked his accent was REALLY deep

'What's your name lad?'

'Robbie Barry'

His eyes went wide as if I had just burned him he put his hands on both my shoulders and said

'It's ok God will help me to cure you'

I couldn't help laughing, this guy was loony, but he grabbed me and started to steer me away.

'Erm what are you doing?'

He didn't reply and carried on walking and then steered me into the science lab that wasn't in use.

He walked to the cupboards and pulled out a cloth and a bottle of acid and then walked toward me

'It's ok Robbie you can be cured'

He then put acid on the cloth and started to rub my arms with it I screamed as it was burning

'We will get rid of the dirt don't worry'

Nikki's POV

I was walking down the corridor and I hear screaming coming from the science lab I ran to the class and was shocked at the scene I found, Jerry rubbing acid on Robbie.

I tried the door but it was locked so I bashed on the window but he didn't even hear, but Barry did.

'Miss what's going on?'

He walked toward me and spotted the cause of my banging

'MY BROTHER'

He ran toward the door and in a fit of rage mangered to bust it open, as soon as he did Jerry from shock let go and Robbie ran into Barry's arms.

I had never seen Barry so protective he had his arms around him like he would never let him go.

I grabbed hold of Jerry and took him to Michael's office where I told him everything he was immediately let go, but the damage was done.

Robbie's arms were red from the acid so after letting everyone know what happened he was took to the hospital again but luckily he had no serious damage, but that man had damaged him as he believed all the words he had said and now we had to get his confidence back.


	22. Chapter 22 - Why We Love Him

Chapter 22 – Why We Love Him

Zoe's POV

Robbie had believed everything that stupid man had said to him, he had said he was dirty and would go to hell, as if he hadn't been through enough already, if it wasn't his mum it was his dad and if it wasn't his dad it's a stupid American religious man.

He had lost some of his spark and confidence, he seemed to always be worrying about what others thought of him but there was a way to get that back.

We had all planned it, we were going to say what we love about him and hopefully he will realize how special and amazing he is.

We were all ready, he had gone out to play football (surprise, surprise) and when he arrived back he will be shocked.

Robbie's POV

I walked through the front door where I found, Tom, Dyns, Baz and Zoe in the sitting room, I knew instantly something was going on we were rarely all together. I put my football down and eyed them suspiciously as they all smiled at me.

'Wat's going on?'

'Well Robbie Barry we are going to tell you exactly why we love you' said Zoe

Dynasty stood up holding a piece of paper and said

'I love you because you make me laugh even when I don't want to; I love you because when I'm upset you brighten everything up and make it better, when you smile my troubles all disappear you are the best brother to be found.'

I couldn't believe what she was saying; it made me cry when she had said that

She sat down and Tom stood up also holding a piece of paper and started to speak

'I remember first meeting you all and thinking you were troublemakers, and you did push it but you always showed you were your own person other than just another Barry, I love how you will do what you want even if others don't agree or won't let you, you will find a way'

He sat down I never knew he felt like that, he seriously was my dad not Neil

Zoe was next she stood up and said

'I love you because you are not afraid to be who you are even if other people don't like it, and are loyal to everyone you love, I love how you laugh at everything and how you are not ashamed to say how you feel'

Sitting sown there was only one person left, Barry and there was two ways this could come out depending on what mood he is in.

'Ok so I always say you should be more like Dynasty but truth is I love you for you, playing football and getting beat is the best part of my day, your green eyes looking into mine like they did 15 years ago when I first held you and they still melt my heart each time, you are the highlight of my life and I love you whatever or whoever you are.

I couldn't help crying these four people are the most important people in my life, I got up and hugged them all, they were right who cares what people think I am who I am.


	23. Chapter 23 - Falling

Chapter 23 – Falling

Robbie's POV

I still don't know why everything bad happens to me, and I was just waiting for the next big thing to happen and I didn't have long to wait.

I was at home by myself as Zoe and Dyns had gone shopping which I decided not to go with as they are looking at girly stuff, dad went food shopping and Barry went to cause trouble.

I was currently sat on my bed listening to green day on my iPod when I heard a banging noise, thinking I was going crazy I annoyed it but then I heard it again, once again I didn't think anything of it but then I heard it a third time and closer this time.

I unplugged my headphones and opened my door expecting to see a murder stood outside it but there was nothing, so I walked back into my room closing my door thinking I was just being paranoid.

It is spring now and the days are getting hotter, I walked toward my full length window and opened it wider, and then sat on the windowsill and looked at the view below me.

I had always loved this view of the garden but today it was even more so as the sun was shining on it making the whole place light up, these were the best times of the year, where everyone always seemed to be smiling.

I was so caught up in the view I didn't hear my bedroom door open but I felt someone grab me and facing them I got the shock of my life when I came face to face with mum.

Before I could think she said 'this time I will succeed' and then she pushed me out the window.

I felt myself falling further and further down until everything turned black.


	24. Chapter 24 - Too Far This Time

Chapter 24 – Too Far This Time

Tom's POV

I was making my way out of the supermarket and like I always did I rang home to check up on Robbie but no one answered, I didn't worry straight away as he was probably listening to music and didn't hear the phone, but after trying another five times I started to panic.

I tried his mobile as well, but nothing just kept going to voicemail.

I got into the car and drove to the schoolhouse thinking Robbie had gone to see Barry and Dynasty but when I got there they said they hadn't seen him as they had all being out, now I was starting to worry.

Barry, Dynasty and Zoe got in the car and we all drove back to my house and I could see something lying on the floor outside my house and after getting out the car I nearly collapsed realizing it was Robbie, lying underneath the open window, I couldn't let the others see this it will scar them for life.

I got out the car telling them to stay in the car and ran towards Robbie, there was blood everywhere but I had no idea where it was coming from, I checked the pulse and luckily found one after being reassured he was alive because I didn't want to make his injures worse I didn't touch him and rang an ambulance.

Barry's POV

Tom was acting suspiciously and was wasting time looking at something on the ground instead of looking for Robbie. I couldn't deal with it so I got out the car to see what was going on, I walked up the path closer to the house and then I realized it was Robbie on the ground, my brotherly instinct came in.

'ROBBIE'

Tom turned around realizing I was out the car and ran toward me to calm me down

'What's happened?'

'The ambulance is on its way'

I tried to run forward but Tom grabbed me to hold me back and for the first time in a while I totally lost it

'GET OF ME, GET OFF, ROBBIE, ROBBIE'

'This isn't helping'

I pushed past him and ran toward my little brother who looked totally broken

'BARRY DON'T TOUCH HIM'

I kneeled beside him just trying to get my head around how this could happen, I couldn't help covering my mouth with my hands as I sobbed, but then Tom came and grabbed me again.

'Barry get up, come on'

'NO I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM, GET OFF'

I was hysterical but Tom dragged me away and I realized Miss Boston was here

'Go with her until I know more'

I looked and saw Zoe and Dynasty already in the car, but I wasn't leaving without a fight.

'NO, I AM NOT LEAVING HIM'

I tried to run away but Tom grabbed me and along with Nikki got me in the car, I gave up fighting my strength was gone.

Nikki drove away and I started to think whether or not I will ever see my brother again.

Dynasty's POV

Barry looked like he had seen a ghost, he was deathly pale and looked ill, I had never seen him like this before, his eyes were dark and filled with a pain I didn't know he was capable of showing.

I asked him what was wrong but he didn't say anything he carried on looking forward as if he was no longer in this world, as if he was a zombie.

We arrived at Miss B's house and she took us inside her house was huge but she probably got good money from the army, I knew something was wrong why would Tom send the three of us here for no reason.

Barry hadn't moved from the front path and I walked outside finding him being sick, this was just so unlike Barry, he could drink 10 bottles of vodka without being sick so why was he now?

We went inside and he sat down, he still hadn't said a word since we arrived

'Miss where is Robbie?'

She looked at me with a sad smile that confirmed something was going on.

Tom's POV

The ambulance had arrived five minutes later and took him straight to hospital; I was worried they were all talking quickly and putting machines on him which I didn't know what they were for.

We arrived at the hospital and they took him to a ward and said I wasn't allowed in as they were checking him over so I took a seat in the waiting room.

After about 10 minutes I could hear two scouter's accents I recognised and then entered Nikki, Barry, Zoe and Dynasty.

'I'm sorry Tom I couldn't keep them at mine a moment longer'

I understood, I know how the Barry's can be when they want something and I better tell them now they would find out soon enough anyway.

'Robbie has had an accident he fell out his window'

It was horrible to watch, Dynasty collapsed on her knees crying, Zoe just looked shocked and Barry tried to run in the ward to see him.

'No Barry'

I was physically restraining him when the doctor emerged from the door

'Hey I have some bad news I'm afraid, he has a punched lung as well as three broken ribs and internal bleeding, and is also in a coma'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, a coma?

'Well he will be ok won't he, he will wake up'

It's too early to say I'm afraid

He let us into the ward and Robbie was lying there hooked to machines

'What's that thing?'

'That's too help him breathe he can't manage on his own right now'

Barry walked forward, grabbed his hand and starting talking to him as Dyns stroked his forehead and kissed him, what had happened he was just so... broken.

I had to be strong for them all but I couldn't help it when tears ran down my face, as I thought of Robbie, not knowing if we would even see him smile again.


	25. Chapter 25 - Amnesia

Chapter 25 – Amnesia 

Zoe's POV

We went to the hospital everyday to visit Robbie but he had still not woken up, we were all falling apart in our own way, Dyns looked ill, Tom had work piling up, I was in shock and Barry had not uttered a word since.

We were back at the hospital like usual and like every other day over the two weeks Robbie had not stirred, the doctors still did not know if he would ever wake up or whether or not he will be in this vegetable state forever.

We were all sitting round his bed like we always did when all of a sudden his eyes flicked open.

We were all crying and smiling that he had woke up but it wasn't to last

'Where am I?'

'Hospital, you fell out a window'

He was giving me a funny look that looked as if he was confused

'Who are you people?'

He looked scared and confused as if he had never seen us before in his life, and he hadn't as the doctor said he had amnesia.

'He will recover right?'

'He should eventually as it is very rarely long term'

He was allowed home as he was no longer at risk but he couldn't remember anything and it was making us all more and more upset.

'Let's play footie Robbie'

Barry kicked the ball to him he looked down at it not knowing what the game even was

'You don't remember Robbie; you were the school's star player'

'How can I be star player of something I have never done?'

He didn't remember anything, not Dynasty, Barry, Tom, me or his parents he couldn't even remember himself.

Barry was sat on the sofa next to him holding a picture of him as Kacey

'Do you remember who this is?'

He shook his head and sat there looking anxious it would be two more weeks before he fully came back to us

I was at home with him, Tom wouldn't let him stay home by himself at the moment as it is dangerous I put on SpongeBob, which we used to love watching together when the 'Gary Come Home' song came on and like he always did Robbie stood up and started singing along.

'More than a pet you're my best friend too cool to forget, come back cause we are family and forgive me for making you want to roam'

He was jumping around and singing loudly like he always did as if he had never being ill.

'Robbie?'

He turned around smiling that smile that I fell in love with

'Come on Zoe, sing with me'

He grabbed my hands and I started singing too'

I wanted to see how much he could remember

'This is way fun Kacey'

'Oi it's Robbie now'

'How many siblings do you have and what are their names?'

'Barry Barry, 18 and annoying, Dynasty Barry, 17 and a Barbie doll' he was giving me a odd looking and then said 'why are you asking me these questions?'

I smiled at him and grabbed him in a hug, our Robbie was back.


	26. Chapter 26 - New Girl

Proves how much I love Miss Brogan Ellis and I don't think she is like this but thought as she is lovely but I they would be an interesting character, I still love you too bits xx

Chapter 26 – New Girl

Robbie's POV

Walking into school on Monday it seemed like any typical day until we arrived at Miss Haydock's French class.

'Right class we have a new pupil joining us today, this is Brogan Ellis'

She was gorgeous she had long blonde hair and amazing mint coloured eyes, Zoe slapped me as I might have been staring a bit.

'Sorry you will still always be number one Zo'

'Oi you two this isn't a gossip club'

'Sorry miss'

'Mr Barry, if you want to talk why you don't look after Brogan, you move to the back Zoe'

She got up looking upset and moved to the back seat as Brogan sat down, she smiled at me, and she had a perfect smile as well.

'Robbie Barry, daughter of Tom Clarkson well Neil and Carol Barry but don't count them anymore, and brother of Barry Barry and Dynasty Barry.

'Brogan Ellis'

Her accent was an scouter's she was from Liverpool like me

'Who is your 'friend' then?'

'Zoe is my girlfriend'

She nodded slowly and turned around looking at Haydock as she talked

After another lesson of Haydock trying and failing to teach us anything, when the bell rang Zoe came to join us.

'Should we go to our usual spot Zoe?'

'Yeah'

We walked outside and she grabbed my hand as we went like she always did, but Brogan didn't seemed bothered.

Sitting down outside I could sense straight away the awkwardness in the air

'So Brogan what brings you here?'

'Dad got moved with the job'

I couldn't stand just sitting here doing nothing so I got out my Ipod and starting listening to music, and I can't hear a thing with the headphones.

Zoe's POV

'Right Brog-an, just so we are totally clear that man there is mine, ok?'

'We can share him Zo-e'

She was really annoying me, she thinks she can just come in here and take my boy well I won't let it happen.

XXXXX

It was lunch and Dynasty and Brogan were currently talking about make-up, I felt left out that's what Dyns always talked about with me; I knew we were going to have problems with this girl.

It started small; she dropped my phone in her drink claiming it was an 'accident' but then she started to push me out, by bringing something here for the guys and forgetting me or talking to them not asking me anything

I knew she was just trying to take Robbie away from me and I didn't mean to tell her but I was just so angry.

I was at my locker which happened to be next to hers when I cornered her,

'Hey I wouldn't get to close to Robbie if I were you, he has been through enough you don't understand him'

'Of course I do'

'Look I won't let him be hurt again'

'What big secret is he hiding, that he used to be a girl?'

'Yes'

XXXXXX

When Robbie found out she had left he was shocked but strangely not to upset, but I felt so guilty.


	27. Chapter 27 - Beat To A Pulp

Chapter 27 – Beat To a Pulp

Zoe's POV

As Robbie had regained his memory the police came to speak to him about what had happened the day he had 'fallen' out the window and he said it had been his mum, the police believed him as they knew at the time she had escaped from prison so that meant her sentence would be extended.

XXXX

Robbie and I were walking to school, it was 8:30 and we were going in early to do 'work', like we always did we were walking hand in hand and talking and flirting like any normal couple when we heard a loud car behind us, ignoring it we carried on walking until someone grabbed Robbie from behind.

'Get Off him'

He pushed me roughly and I fell on the grass

'ZOE'

Robbie ran over and helped me up

'Are you ok Baby?'

The man was back and was holding him around the middle, I had never seen him before but I couldn't help thinking he reminded me of someone.

Robbie was fighting with him but the man was a physco he started punching and kicking Robbie, I tried to get up to help him but Robbie gently pushed me back down as if he was trying to protect me.

After the guy had finished his torture he said 'no one does that to my wife' spat at him then walked off. Robbie was lying on the ground groaning in pain I ran over to him and just saw blood.

'Robbie, are you ok?'

I helped him sit up, he had two black eyes, a busted lip, a bloody nose, and bruises and cuts neither of us had our phones as we are not allowed them in school so I put my arm around him and helped him walk to the school.

It was Barry who spotted us first and ran toward us looking worried but I was grateful when he took over holding him and took his whole weight of me.

'This man did it, he looked like..'

That's when it hit me, BARRY, he looked just like Barry but older, but he had the same hair and green eyes.

'Looked like who, Zo'

'You'

'What do you mean me? Are u saying this was dad?'

'I think so'

We were taking him inside the school when Dyns spotted us as well and ran over to help and when we got inside; Miss Campbell came to our rescue.

'Robbie, what has happened?'

I explained everything and she took us to the nurse's to get him checked over and then back to her office, Tom arrived five minutes later.

'What's happened?'

'Tom they are worried about some of his injuries you best take him A&E'

We took him to the hospital where we found he had a broken nose but the police said he Neil hadn't broken his BAIL conditions

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T BREAK THEM HE BEAT HIM UP'

'Yes but he wasn't in jail for abusing him, he was in jail for armed robbery'

We were all fuming the police said there was nothing they could do so he had basically got away with it, or he would have if his son wasn't Barry Barry.


	28. Chapter 28 - Nightmares

Chapter 28 – Nightmares

Zoe's POV

I was sleeping over at Robbie's I was sleeping in his bed (he insisted) and he was sleeping on the floor. I woke up suddenly to the sound of screaming coming from below me and realized it was Robbie.

I got out of bed and walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder and he immediately came to life.

'NO LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T TOUCH ME'

He covered his head with his hands and started shaking, so keeping my hand on his shoulder I started talking to him.

'It's ok Robbie, it's only me, it's only Zoe'

He looked up and smiled and then grabbed my hand

'They were here my parents, hurting me, they were and then I saw them torturing Daniella and...'

'Shhh, its ok it was only a nightmare'

He starting crying and I held him as he broke down, what a horrible dream your baby dying is bad enough but torture?

I led him downstairs after he had calmed down a bit to get a hot chocolate it always helped anything.

I gave him one and put the other in front of me, he started telling me about the whole dream, how Daniella died of torture, he was still crying and I did not know how to comfort him.

'Daniella was loved and it didn't happen that's what you have to remember'

He started crying again and he put his head on my shoulder and cried, I kissed him on the forehead; it was early about four o clock in the morning.

After he had calmed again I went upstairs to the bathroom where I myself cried, I couldn't help it seeing him so upset and that dream is horrible.

When I returned downstairs I found him asleep on the sofa so after giving him a kiss I sat next to him and with our arms wrapped round each other I fell asleep.

XXXX

Robbie's POV

'OI GET UP NOW'

Someone was shouting and pulling on me opening my eyes I saw Barry looking furious and Zoe with her head on her shoulder

'What is going on here'

'Erm we fell asleep'

'After doing what?'

I rolled my eyes did Baz really think I would have sex on a sofa in my house, that was just typical him

'I had a nightmare she was comforting me'

'Oh I'm sure she was'

'The nightmare it was about Daniella'

Barry immediately became softer and put his arm on my shoulder apologizing, he was still broken over her like the rest of us.

He hugged me hard as if he would never let me go and then said sorry to Zoe as he himself cried for the lost little life we never got to know.


	29. Chapter 29 - Too Far

Chapter 29 – Too Far

Robbie's POV

Barry was planning a huge party for Dynasty's 18th and now that I was 16 he agreed both me and Zoe could come to the party as long as we kept our drinking under control.

THE WHOLE SCHOOL was coming, I was excited as it was not only my first party as a boy it was my first proper teenage party as Barry had never let me stay at any others as he said I was too young.

Tom had agreed to let us have the house for the evening and was going down to Manchester to see his son Josh; I was helping Barry set up and couldn't help noticing the six crates of vodka.

'Bloody hells Barry are you trying to put everyone in hospital?'

'Just making sure we don't run out'

Little did I know this party would change all our lives forever

XXXX

It was 7:30 and Zoe had just arrived and she was shouting at me because I had already eaten half the food.

'Do you ever stop eating?'

'No'

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand; we just went to sit down in the living room when our first guest arrived.

'Hey, didn't know you two were at the party'

It was Imogen who along with Dynasty went to get a drink and after 10 minutes, music was blaring, people were drinking and the place was packed you couldn't hear yourself think.

I decided to go and get my first drink and it might be hard to believe but I have never really drank even though I am a Barry as Barry had never allowed me near the stuff.

I walked back to the sofa I was sat on with Zoe and took a huge swig of Vodka and immediately felt the burn.

'Wow that's strong'

'Robbie, you idiot, you're not supposed to drink vodka straight you are supposed to mix it with something, coke or lemonade'

'I like it like this'

I took another swig as Zoe was giving me evils, but she went to get her own drink, vodka and coke

It wasn't long before I had finished of the whole bottle and went to get another

'Bloody hell, Rob, you are going to give yourself liver failure'

'No I'm not'

I finished of that bottle and started to feel sick, so I ran upstairs to the bathroom where I threw up

'Told you, you were drinking too much'

Zoe was stood in the doorway and came and helped me up and took me to my bedroom where she lay me on my bed.

'Zoe, ave, i, ver, told u I ove u?'

'Yes on several occasions'

She was drunk too not as much as me but still drunk, I started kissing her furiously, I felt turned on and the drink had changed something in me.

I don't even know how it happened but we somehow ended up sleeping together

Later on Zoe went home because her parents might be getting suspicious and I lay their still trying to get rid of my hangover.


	30. Chapter 30 - In Trouble

Chapter 30 – In Trouble

Robbie's POV

I woke up and noticed instantly my head was throbbing, I turned over and looked at the time on my bedside table, 11:30, luckily it was Saturday so I had no school to worry about.

I got out of bed and went for a shower, I couldn't even remember what happened last night it was all a blur, after I had showered I got dressed and went downstairs where I found Dynasty clearing up from last night.

'WOW bro you look awful'

'Thanks, guys love to hear that'

'Exactly how much did u drink last night?'

I didn't respond 'ah that much just don't let Barry know he will flip you know what he is like'

'Where is Barry anyway?'

'He went to a mate's last night' she winks'

'Ah that sort of 'mate'

She just shook her head and continued to throw the vodka bottles and beer cans into the bin bag she was holding

'Well I'm going to go see Zoe'

She didn't object so I walked out the house and got the bus like I always did to Zoe's house, I walked up the well kept lawn and knocked on the door, she answered straight away, she looked bad too, as if she was hung-over which she more than likely was.

'Oh, Hey Robbie'

She let me in to her room and we started talking when it came up 'erm Rob you do remember what happened last night, don't you?'

'No, I can't remember anything after drinking, 'Why what did?'

'Nothing'

It would be a few weeks later before I realized what did

XXXXXXXX

Zoe had not turned up to school and was not answering my calls it was so unlike her she always let me know if she wasn't going to be in, so after school I left and went to her house where I found her in her room looking pale.

'Zo, you ok?'

She didn't reply but ran into her bathroom and threw up she looked worried

'Awwww, you're sick, how long have you been sick?'

'It started yesterday morning and hasn't improved this morning'

'Oh you should properly go to the doctors'

'Its fine I know what the problem is'

'Well what is it?'

She looked down as if she didn't want to tell me

'Zo, what is it?'

'I...I'm pregnant'

I stood there in shock how was this even possible

'How?'

'Remember the night of the party, well we ended up having sex'

'WHAT?' I don't remember that'

'Rob, you had had three large bottles of vodka you couldn't even remember your name let alone anything else'

'Wait the baby is...mine?'

'What do you think I am? You are the only person I have slept with'

I couldn't believe this, BARRY WAS GONNA KILL ME, I had wanted to be older and married before having kids but it was my responsibility, I wouldn't leave her and after Daniella I knew I could do it.

'I will support you both, I still love you'

I also had an inkling deep down of excitement I was going to be a daddy again and though my heart still hurt for Daniella I will do it right this time.


	31. Chapter 31 - Telling Barry

Chapter 31 – Telling Barry

Robbie's POV

We had already told Dynasty and Tom about the baby and though they weren't thrilled because of our they still supported us and Dynasty was excited about her niece or nephew but telling Barry was going to be a different story all together but we had to do it.

'Erm Baz can me and Zoe have a word?'

'Go mad and have several if you like'

'Well I think you better sit down'

He sat down on one sofa as we sat on the opposite one to him

'Well the thing is Barry remember the party last month?'

'Oh yeah that party was awesome, I pulled!'

I looked at Zoe awkwardly 'well Barry so did I'

'Ah good work bro you are now officially a Barry'

'Barry will you shut up for a minute?'

'Sorry'

'I...well...Zoe is pregnant'

'WHAT?'

'When I slept with her I was pissed out of my mind'

'YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK TO MUCH'

'You are the one that left a crate of vodka near me and anyway how many girls have you got pregnant?'

'None because I actually use protection'

'Well you wouldn't know that since you only ever see the girls once you probably have loads of little Barry's running around!

'SHUT UP'

'Oh what does the truth hurt Barry?' 'No wonder you only see the girls once because you know half of them are probably pregnant.

'This isn't about me it's about you'

'Oh what one rule for you and another for me, sounds about right'

'That isn't fair'

'Well Barry I don't care what you think I am going to raise this baby and be a good father and if you don't like it tough'

'Fine I will support you but I'm not happy about it'

'Just remember Daniella Baz this is our second chance'

He started crying then he always did when she was mentioned he never got over the pain either he blames himself for her death even though he was amazing during the birth.

'You're right, I'm sorry'

He hugged both me and Zoe and then went upstairs to his room we didn't follow him we knew he was crying over Daniella, he hated crying in front of us.

'Well could have been worse' said Dynasty'

'At least he didn't murder us I suppose'

He was upset all day like he usual is over Dani, he was crying and not eating so I went to see him

'Barry?'

'Oh it's you, hi'

'Are you angry at me?'

'No just thinking about Daniella'

He was holding her picture in his hand; he always carried it with him

'What if I mess up again?'

'You won't you will be a great uncle'

'What if this baby dies?'

'It won't, you know why it did last time'

He hugged me then, we were lying in bed cuddling it was nice we never did this anymore.

'I am happy for you'

'Thanks Barry you're the best'


	32. Chapter 32 - Preganancy

This chapter is going to go through Zoe's pregnancy through the different months

Chapter 32 – Pregnancy

Robbie's POV

One month

Barry was being supportive now and was excited about the baby again, I knew with our family we would be ok raising them as Zoe's family was supportive too.

Three Months

We went for our first scan it was exciting seeing our baby on the screen, Barry was worried this was when I had lost Daniella but the baby was healthy and seeing it on the screen made it all the more real, we decided to find out what we were having it was another little girl and we were all so excited.

Five months

Zoe was having some weird cravings, peanut butter, ham and turkey sandwiches watching her eat it made me cringe and it did make me wonder what our daughter was like, I never stop eating but I would never eat that that's just wrong.

Seven Months

Zoe was getting stroppy she kept having a go at everyone but we knew she didn't mean it, it was the hormones she was stressing out over her weight I kept saying she wasn't fat but I didn't convince her, it was starting to feel more real now though, when we felt the baby kick and everything and it was getting closer.

Nine months

It will be any time now till the baby is born I am really nervous about it, Zoe was stressing over the pain and I couldn't really prepare her because it would be a lot worse than she think it is going to be anyway.

Birth

We were sat on the sofa watching mean girls again, it's not our fault we know the film from by heart, when Zoe screamed.

'What's wrong?'

'The baby'

I ran to the phone and called an ambulance then went back to her

'ahhh it hurts'

'I know just breathe'

Barry came down to see what was happening he was a lot better at calming her than me as he unlike me wasn't panicking

We got to the hospital and she eventually gave birth to our daughter, holding her for the first time was amazing she had my eyes and she looked like Zoe to, Barry was amazed her kept holding her, everyone was fighting over her.

'So what do we call her then'?

'Kacey said Barry'

'Barry I'm Kacey'

'Well no, not any more'

Zoe liked the name so it was official Kacey Barry number two.


	33. Chapter 33 - Our New Lives

Chapter 33 – Our New Life

Robbie's POV

Kacey was THREE months old it had gone so quick we had gave her the middle name Alex so it was Kacey Alex Barry (In case she turned out like me she could use her middle name if she wanted) she was amazing in every way and she never failed to impress us.

Zoe lived with us in Tom's house now and Barry and Dynasty both lived in the school house but came to visit every day, Kacey had a special place for Barry she always stopped crying when he picked her up. He was a great uncle though he did spoil her but he loved looking after her.

Mum and dad had both being sentenced down for an extra 10 years for attempted murder and abuse so we did not have to worry about them getting out anytime soon.

Barry was a lot happier now as he had a purpose in life, and he always tells Kacey about her big sister and always takes her to visit her.

A Year Later...

It was our baby's first birthday it had gone so fast she was gorgeous, black hair and my green eyes, everyone said she was a stunner.

'Oi you where you going?'

She was trying to walk away from the party, she wasn't a very good walker yet so she just fell back down and she was looking at me innocently she was definitely a Barry she was already starting to show she is a cheeky one.

I picked her up and took her to the little area where her party was being held, it was only us but we wanted to remember this day, Barry took her out my arms.

'Hello angel how is my favourite girl today?'

'Barry' she said in a little voice

Zoe and I who had just started drinking lemonade spat it out and choked it was her first word!

Barry nearly dropped her in shock but then hugged her tight

'YES WELL DONE BARRY, CLEVER GIRL'

Our Lives were the best they had ever being with our little Kacey


End file.
